Don't Tell
by madelyn09
Summary: TATE! Mainly Fluff :


**Don't Tell!**

**A/N: I love Kate (I also like Ziva). One shot. I might write a prequel or a sequel. I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Enjoy ;)**

As the sun comes through the blinds, Caitlin Todd begins to wake from her peaceful sleep. Kate slowly opens her eye lids and looks over at the clock which reads 7:37.

"Shit" Kate jumps out of bed trying to get to the bathroom, but falls right back down onto the bed. She looks over and sees Tony and his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Kate tries to move his hands from her waist with no success. Kate can't believe it, '_He can be such a child sometimes, but I can't help loving him.'_

"Tony, Tony baby, let go! Its 7:37 we over slept and I am not going to be late for work again. Do you want to explain to Gibbs why the both of us have been late three times this week?" Kate says while she strokes his cheek trying to get him moving. "Tony?" Kate tries again to get out from his grasps, but again she fails.

She thinks of another way to get him to let go of her and she leans down and places a sweet kiss on his lips.

The kiss starts to get more passionate and Tony pulls her down and starts to move his hands up and down her backside.

Before they can go any further Kate jumps up and runs to the bathroom giggling before Tony has any time to respond. Tony is shocked '_Why would she do that? She knows I can't resist her touch or her lips. She will not win this. Caitlin Marie Todd, you will regret starting this game with me.' _Tony gets an evil, mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh Katie." Tony calls walking towards the bathroom.

Kate pokes her head out and sees Tony coming with that infamous smirk he always has when he plays his little games.

Kate gets nervous, she knows she can't take him if he tries anything, and she really doesn't want to be late again, there are only so many excuses they can use until Gibbs starts to suspect something (that is if he doesn't already).

"No, Tony NO! I will not be late again so whatever you're planning forget it!" Kate states trying to keep strong, but in all honesty she can't ever say no to him. He's just too cute and she loved him too much.

"Katie, Katie, Katie what makes you think I'm planning something?" Tony says.

"Well maybe it has something to do with that evil smirk you have on your face DiNozzo." Kate replies while brushing her teeth.

"I'm just coming to use the little boy's room. Nothing else, I promise." Tony says simply putting his hands up surrendering.

Kates still not sure, but for the sake of time, she goes back to getting ready.

Tony comes into the bathroom, scoops her up and over his shoulders, and carries her back to their bed.

"Ah, Tony, what the hell? Put me down RIGHT NOW!" Kate says as she's kicking and punching him.

"No, no Katie, you started something, and now I'm gonna finish it." Tony threw Kate onto the bed and then jumped on top of her, pinning her down.

"Tony, baby we are going to be late for work again and Gibbs is going to get suspicious." Kate said failing to get out from under him.

Tony went down and kissed her softly and lovingly. They parted and Tony still had that smirk on his face, which told Kate that he was nowhere near done with her. Tony came down pressing his lips hard against hers. Kate couldn't take it anymore; she didn't care if they were late. She started to get more involved into the kiss, licking her tongue at his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He of course obliged and their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss.

Tony moved his hands from her wrists down her sides gripping her waist. Kate moaned at the pleasure putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer and closer to her. She loved being so close to him. When they were like this, nothing else mattered in the world. The only thing that mattered was her, Tony, and the love they shared for each other.

Suddenly Tony pulled back and jumped up and out of their bed. He thought to himself _Man is she beautiful. I have to be the luckiest man alive to love someone so beautiful, and for her to love me back. _

He was now standing beside her chuckling slightly, proud of himself for winning the game that she started.

"That was… cruel….. DiNozzo." Kate says gasping for breath in between words.

"Well Katie, you don't mess with the master. I hope you learned your lesson missy." Tony states plainly.

"Yes, yes I have. I will never kiss you ever again. I promise Tony." Kate says placing her hand over her heart giving him a smirk.

Tony walks towards her and holds her in his arms "No Katie that is the wrong lesson you've learned. You can always kiss me, whenever and** wherever** your little heart desires."

"Oh really DiNozzo." And with that Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You know Tony, I was considering being late for work today." Kate says looking up into his eyes. She really did love this man. No matter how annoying he was, or how immature he acted, she still loved him.

"But I think I'll make you wait till tonight." Kate says leaving his arms and getting ready for their day at work.

"CAITLIN MARIE TODD, get your butt moving! Gibbs is going to kill us." Tony yelled while waiting by the front door, keys in his hand.

"Geez Tony, I'm coming. You know if you would have just let me get up when I wanted to we wouldn't be so late." Kate says grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"Quit whining and get a move on." Tony says slapping her butt and locking his apartment.

"Ouch, Tony!" Kate storms down the hall heading for the elevator.

Tony watches as she walks, enjoying the view. He jogs to catch with her, then he decides to dash down the stairwell, "Race you Katie!"

"No, not fair DiNozzo, I'm in heels." Kate screams.

"Well Katie that sounds like a personal problem." Tony states as he is already half way down.

By the time Kate gets out of the elevator and the building DiNozzo is already waiting at the car with the door opened for her.

"Well Tony, I guess you're more than a playboy." Kate slides into her seat, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. Tony walks around to the driver's side gets in, and starts the car.

"You know Katie; I can be quite the gentlemen sometimes. I do have a romantic spot somewhere in me." Tony starts poking himself trying to find that spot. Kate giggles at the scene and starts poking him as well.

"OK, I give up, hey that tickles, OK, OK, come on stop it, stop it, KATIE." Tony says laughing and fidgeting against the car door with Kate leaning on top of him tickling him.

Finally Tony has had it and he reaches out and starts to tickle her. Kate screeches from the sudden turn of events. She tries to slap him to get him to stop but it's no use.

They decide on a truce both still laughing from their immature nature.

Tony puts the car into reverse and they drive off to headquarters.

As Tony and Kate walk into the federal building they see a frantic McGee running towards them also late for work.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Please tell me you aren't getting back from somewhere case related and you two are just running late also?" McGee asks nervously.

"McLate, what took you so long? Yes we just came back from a suspect's house, Ziva tried calling you." Tony says slapping McGee on the back of the head.

Kate jabs Tony into the ribs and then turns to McGee, "No McGee, there is no case. We were also running late."

"Wait, were you two together?" McGee asks looking from Kate to Tony and then back to Kate.

Kate then looks at Tony, not sure of what to say, "Well, no not exactly McGee."

Tony interjects, "No McQuestionaire, Kate's car is in the shop so she called and asked if I could pick her up so she wouldn't have to waste money on a cab."

The elevator _dinged_ and the three friends, well two lovers and a friend loaded into the metal box. "So McGee, did you have a good night?" Kate asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yea, it was decent, you?" McGee says turning to look at Kate.

"Yes, well I had an interesting night, and morning." Kate says a smile coming at her lips.

Tony smiled at her, the both of them sharing a loving glance.

The elevator _dings_ and the doors open letting the three agents exit and walk towards their desk.

Kate places her belongings down and starts back towards the elevator, "I'm going to go say good morning to Abby."

"Wait I'll come with you." Tony jogs to Kate's side.

"DiNozzo, I don't need a babysitter." Kate says smirking at him.

"Kate Todd, my going to see Abby has nothing to do with you." Tony pushes the down button and steps into the elevator.

Kate follows him in the elevator mocking him as she goes. Once they're in, Tony turns the emergency switch and the elevator stops and the lights dim.

"Kate I'm sorry." Tony says walking towards her wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Kate asked a little confused.

Tony looks at her, smiling like a love struck teenager, "I said I would never lie to you, but I just lied to you."

Kate looks at him curiously, "Well, what did you lie about?"

"When I said my going to see Abby had nothing to do with you. That was a lie, because Katie, I actually followed you because I had something to tell **you**_, _not Abby." Tony says brushing his lips against hers.

Kate leans in close to him, and getting on her tippy toes she whispers in his ear "What was it that you forgot to tell me?" she starts to kiss and nibble down his ear to his jaw line and then down his neck.

"I forgot to tell you how much I love you." He says matter-of-factly.

Tony lifts Kate up, holding her by her waist so that she was at his eye level with her feet dangling. Staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes he finishes "Caitlin Marie Todd, I love you with all of my heart. I can't picture my life without you and I don't want to. You are everything I need and more. I love you." He softly kisses her and then places her back down onto her feet. Flicking the switch on, the elevator comes back to life.

"I love you too Tony." Kate wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes him tightly, "so, so much."

Tony kisses the top of Kate's hair and hugs her back.

"I feel like a five year old kid when you do that Tony." Kate says smiling widely. _Ding_ the elevator doors open and they walk off together smiling and laughing.

"Oh. My. God. I knew it! You two are definitely together. Why wouldn't you tell me? OK well I don't care, I'm just so happy." Abby jumps up and down hugging Kate and then Tony.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Kate says shocked at the forensic scientist's accusations.

"Oh, Kate don't play dumb with me, I'm probably the smartest person you know. Don't insult me by saying that there is nothing going on between you and Tony." Abby says being completely serious at this point.

"Ok, might as well tell her Katie." Tony says smiling at the love of his life.

"Ah, I knew it, I knew it. How long? How did it happen? Kate, girl's night soon! I want all the juicy details. Finally I have someone on the inside to answer all my questions. Aw and you called her Katie, how cute." Abby says starting to walk in circles smiling proudly at the happy couple.

Tony looks at Abby, a smirk coming across his face, "what kind of questions Abs?"

"Wait, wait, I want to know how you figured it out." Kate says confused.

"Well, you guys don't fight as much anymore. Yea you bicker but it's not as mean. And you look sweetly at each other when you think no one is looking. And also just now Gibbs had to take the stairs because the elevator wasn't working, and then you too step out with the biggest grins on your faces. And last but not least Kate, you didn't deny it or seem disgusted with the idea of dating DiNozzo." Abby said smiling.

"OK, well when you put it like that. But what does the elevator have to do with us?" Kate says still a little confused.

Abby shakes her head, disappointed in her best friend, "Kate when the elevator suddenly stops working that means that someone from team Gibbs is having a serious conversation that they don't want someone to hear or walk in on."

"Oh, I getcha Abs, and to answer your question, yes, yes me and Kate did a quickie in the elevator." Tony says chuckling under his breath. Kate jabs in the stomach.

"OK, well then yes Abby, we are together. But please keep it a secret. We've been hiding it for about 8 months now. Just please don't tell anyone." Kate says worrying if she can trust the Goth. Abby can be a great friend, and she'll always be there when you need her most, but when it comes to good news, she sucks at keeping it quiet.

Abby walks over and punches DiNozzo as hard as she can "I can **NOT** believe you have been lying to me for 8 months." Then Abby runs up and gives Kate one of her deathly hugs "I'm so happy for you. It's about time you two got together."

"Hey, why do I get a punch and she gets a hug?" Tony asks rubbing his arm.

"Because DiNozzo, I'm the best friend and prettier." Kate retorts with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Abby agrees and they both turn, crossing their arms around their chest eyeing Tony.

"Well, um, I guess I'll go back upstairs, and leave you two lovely ladies to some chit chat time." Tony stammers out walking over and giving Kate a quick kiss and heading towards the elevator.

"Don't Tell Gibbs Abs." Tony shouts back.

"Just go back to work Tony!" Abby retorts.

Abby grabs Kates arm and drags her to her office and blares the music, "Now tell me everything."


End file.
